1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally actuated control device, particularly of the type wherein a thermally responsive wax generates a force to move an actuator in the form of a push rod or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actuators of this type are often used for thermal control valves, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,873,633, 4,036,433 and 5,176,317. Typically, such actuators are designed to produce a predetermined actuating movement in response to a change in temperature. One typical configuration for a thermal actuator includes a rigid cup filled with the thermally responsive wax, a resilient diaphragm wax seal covering the wax, a rigid guide member covering the diaphragm wax seal, and an actuator rod or piston received in the guide member to bear on a plug extending from the wax seal. An increase in temperature ΔT causes the thermally responsive wax to expand, generating a force against the diaphragm wax seal, plug and piston to do some work. An actuator of this type can be used to open or close a valve, for example. The typical thermal actuator installation also includes a return spring arranged to bias the piston, plug and diaphragm toward their pre-actuation (return) position. The return spring ensures that upon a decrease in temperature the shifted valve or element returns to its pre-actuation position. The necessity for an external biasing member complicates assemblies utilizing the wax filled thermal actuator and precludes provision of a self-contained actuator of this type. The present inventors have recognized a need to provide a thermal actuator of the thermally responsive wax type which does not require an external biasing element. Such a thermal actuator simplifies assemblies using the device and expands possible applications for the actuator.